Moonlight Shadow
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has been accused of betraying Konoha, and as a result has been banished. One night, Sakura receives a visit from her exsensei, who claims he was framed. Can the two of them clear his name? Confusion, romance, angst, and definitely KAKASAKU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY FOR MY FIRST ONGOING NARUTER FIC:DDD I wonder if any of you care, buttttttt OH WELL. XD I'm proud of myself. -puffs out chest- I love KakaSaku, and the song 'Moonlight Shadow' by Groove Coverage...So I decided to kinda put the two together...Rather haphazardously. XDD;**

**Basic summary of this story: Kakashi Hatake has been accused of betraying Konoha, and selling them out to an outside enemy, and as a result has been banished. Sakura refuses to believe the lies she's being spoon-fed...Especially when her ex-sensei visits her one night, begging her to assist him in clearing his name, claiming he was framed. Along the way, though, they discover a dark, bloody trail surrounding Kakashi's framing...**

** SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :DDD**

**xXXx**

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter 1: Carried Away**

**by SNIPER SUZUME a.k.a. Mary**

**xXXx  
**

As those words wafted through the air, in through the tunnels of her ears, Haruno Sakura felt her lungs twist amongst each other, choking her ability to breathe. Had she heard correctly?...Of course she had, the words were so bluntly-put and said with such a lack of remorse, that it had to be true. Her emerald eyes were wide with shock, and gazing unfocusedly at her messenger's face. It was as if some balloon within her chest had been popped, and all of the air and other gas contents were released, free to leak out in a sickeningly slow fashion... She trembled, quivered and quaked, lips parting unsurely. What was it that she had wanted to say? Hell, what COULD she say, in a time like this?

"Th-That can't be true!" She blurted out, her words beginning to sink into and drown within the tears that threatened to mar her pretty face. "He would never-!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I know that it's hard to believe...But, you have to trust me. No one wants to face this truth...It's too gruesome, I know." The gentle, reassurance-attempted face hooked before her eased a pained smile onto his face. Sakura stared - no, GAPED at said face, feeling an uncontrollable force tear at her insides, as if they were as disposable as paper or trash.

"Iruka-sensei..." She managed, voice shaking with uncertainty. "He...I know him! He couldn't...He..."

Iruka placed a hand on top of her head, his smile weighed down by the sadness of the situation. "But Sakura-chan...He DID. We have to face it...Together, we will. I promise, we'll find some way to make him pay for his treachery."

Sakura slapped his hand away. "He was my SENSEI! He wouldn't do such a thing! He...He wouldn't betray Konoha!"

"You don't know that, Sakura-chan. All of the evidence is pointing against your beliefs, and you'll just have to deal with it on your own. Hatake Kakashi is a traitor."

She recoiled at his words, and hot tears leaked from her clenched eyes. "He..."

Iruka heaved a sigh, and then his presence gradually faded away, along with his footsteps. Sakura gnawed on her lip, and a squeaky, choked sob was emitted from her petite body. She sank to her knees, and beat the ground with hands balled into fists.

"GOD-DAMMIT!" She screamed.

xXXx

At noon, he was publicly banished. Sakura had not attended, but instead had taken to the lonely confinement of her bedroom, to contemplate this nagging feeling within her chest. Oh, how quickly all of these events had unfolded, and forced themselves upon her...They stole her breath, and attempted to brainwash her into falling under the spell of their lies. At least, SHE believed they were lies. Most of the village was convinced that those occurences had been actual, after all, if they hadn't then why had they cast him off?

It wasn't fair! They claimed to have heaps of evidence against her ex-sensei's plea of non-guilty...But in Sakura Haruno's heart, she felt the answer make itself prominent. There was no way in HELL that Hatake Kakashi would sell his home village to the enemy...No way he would sell his ex-students...His friends...Everybody...He was too good a man. Sure, given that he WAS quite mysterious when he wanted to be...But he was also quite trusted, wasn't he? So...What could have caused everyone to turn against him so easily?

Sakura refused to acknowledge the possibility that Kakashi just might have done the deed, and condemned them all to being easily expendable...To being slaughtered, raped, stolen...Just like her breath.

xXXx

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

The persistant nudging, prodding, and whining finally drove the pink-haired girl to open her eyes, and acknowledge her nusiance visitor. "What," she uttered flatly.

"Hehe! 'Morning, Sakura-chan! Guess what!"

"What." Boy, did it annoy her how each of Naruto's sentences mostly ended in exclaimation points.

"I'm taking you out to Ichiraku for a late breakfast!"

"Says who."

"ME, duh!" Naruto smirked. "Now, wake up...Before the breakfast special ends for today! It only lasts until 11:30, you know!"

"How can a RAMENYA have a breakfast special?" Sakura grunted, before using her elbows to hoist herself up into a sitting position.

Naruto shrugged. "It's Ichiraku...You can never tell with them." He grinned. "So, will you get dressed and ready to go?"

"I never said that I was going." Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her long-time friend.

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pursed his lower lip in a makeshift, unconvincing pout. "We never hang out anymore! Especially since Kakashi-sensei got-"

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I've just...I've been doubting the whole situation."

"Well, Sakura...There's a ton of evidence against the guy."

"How can you SAY that?" Sakura's eyebrows arched. "He was our SENSEI! Of all people, I figured that you would be on my side!"

Naruto looked hesitant, then pursued a sigh. "I know, Sakura-chan. But still...He had been acting strange lately...I'm not the only one who noticed. I just think you should give up this whole topic, and accept it...ya know? So what if the dickhead tried to sell our souls to an enemy devil? We're alive, aren't we? We caught him in the act, didn't we?"

Sakura twitched. "...Yeah."

"So! Go put on your best, peppiest outfit, and let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile. "Leave the room, please."

Naruto saluted, and slid out of the room, pulling the door ALMOST closed. Sakura's eyes darted to the crack that the door allowed to be viewed, and flung her foot out, kicking it shut. Naruto's whines of defeat followed.

xXXx

As they awaited their late ramen breakfast, Naruto engaged Sakura in a peppy account of his date with Hyuuga Hinata from the previous night. And boy, did that guy emphasize little details.

"It was WONDERFUL! She was dressed in this nice, black silk yukata...With a magenta obi...And and and--"

"Enough, Naruto." Sakura held up a hand as a signal. Naruto looked defeated.

"So, Sakura-chan..." He recovered. "Have you been seeing anyone lately? If so, I gotta meet the guy, and make sure he's right for you!"

"No, Naruto..." Sakura smiled forlornly. "I'm still single. I've been focusing too much on my medicnin training to get involved in a relationship with someone. But don't worry, once I'm finished, I'm sure I'll find someone..." Yeah right. After years, she had finally willed herself to give up on Sasuke, leaving her alone and...Without someone to obsess over. Of course, there were boys who would kill to go out with her...Namely Lee...But she didn't want to allow herself to enter such a bond. Not yet, at least.

She would wait...After all, she was only a freshly-turned 17 year old, so she had plenty of time, right? At least, that's what Tsunade-sensei kept reassuring her.

Naruto grinned. "And when you do, I'll be sure to drill him on the proper way to treat a lady. AND I'll make sure to give him my fool-proof heavy-duty mental test...To see if he cracks easily under pressure. If he does, then he's definitely not for you."

Sakura laughed softly. "Naruto-kun...You're such a good friend." She reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. Naruto resumed grinning goofily.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan."

xXXx

That night, hidden in the shadows, silver hair glittered in the moonlight, with a beauty that could match, and maybe even surpass, that of the stars above. A smooth, pale-skinned face caught in the light, expressioned with a distinct frown. He had to make sure his voice was heard. As he moved on through the bushes steadily, a flame was alight in his heart.

And it wouldn't burn out.

_**END CHAPTER ONE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

---

**a/n: hey everyone, i decided to continue this fic. i felt too bad leaving it at just one chapter, and i still like the idea and everything...i just dont know how to go through with it. so please, if any of you have ideas or tips, please tell me! i'd absolutely love for some input.**

**please review and let me know what you thought! otherwise this story's as good as dead again. xD**

**but yeah, if there's anyone who would like to help me plan this out, that'd be absolutely fantastic. :D PM me if you're interested, I'm just worried that since I'm not accustomed to writing action or elaborate plots that this story will fail hard. xDDD**

**ENJOY! it's short, sorry.  
**

---

That night, Sakura lay on her back sprawled across her bed, trying to sift through all of her thoughts on the subject of their now ex-sensei. It just didn't seem right. The greatest Jounin that Konoha had, suddenly betraying his own village? She shook her head to herself. Was she the only one who saw the inconsistencies?

She rolled over onto her stomach, and heaved a sigh. Her chest was tight with the pain of all the memories they had shared together as a team. Their first day meeting one another, those risky missions...the way they had united to do their best and retrieve Sasuke. They had tried together, and failed together. How could she not feel a strong, albeit invisible bond with her teacher? Was it wrong of her to doubt his betrayal?

She recalled the day she heard the news, standing with Iruka while overlooking the village lake. He told her, swiftly and emotionlessly. His eyes were hardened to the point that she couldn't make out any underlying feelings behind them, and his voice didn't shake as she thought it would. Perhaps he had already reconciled himself with it, and put aside his doubts. But how? He had been one of Kakashi's closest comrades...

A failed mission. All shinobi but one killed. The blood on the survivor's vest, accompanied by his cold confession had sealed him as the perpetrator. Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura gnawed her lip. He was subsequently revoked his citizenship, and the infamous slash was cut across the leaf emblem on his forehead protector. He was no longer anything. Just a shamed ronin.

She wondered to herself what he was doing right now...Was he cold and lonely? Was he sitting by a fire, perhaps with some people he had met on his journey?

She found her unlikely answer with a tap on her window.

She jumped, and her blood ran cold. She placed her pillow over her head so as to seem inconspicuous and hide, but her legs were shaking so much that she figured it would give her stance away.

Another tap, this one harder. She peeked out from beneath her pillow shyly, until a muffled voice through the window glass began to speak.

"Sakura?"

She lifted the pillow from her head and slunk off her bed, squinting to try and make out any shapes in the darkness beyond her window. A few moments later, a face pressed itself to the glass, and she let out a blood-curdling scream, falling back.

Sakura just about wet her pants. No...it was impossible...that face had to be mistaken, perhaps she was really dreaming? She warily poked her head over her nightstand to see outside the window again. The face didn't move, but blinked sadly.

She reached out slowly, and fumbled with the latch on the window to open it, mouth agape.

"Sakura?" the voice hissed. "Do you recognize me?"

How could she not? The tousled silver hair, the trademark scar...the blood red shine of the sharingan... It was him. But how?

"You...I have to be dreaming," she let out, growing faint.

He chuckled. "You look as though you've seen a ghost..." His face shifted and he poked his head into her window.

"H-How are you even here?!" she blurted out. "Y-You're...you're not ALLOWED here!"

"I snuck through the village gates," Kakashi replied evenly, his voice low. "The guards were all asleep - as usual. You know, it's a wonder we don't have any late night terroristic threats - those boys could sleep through just about anything."

Now she had two things to feel faint about. Sakura stepped closer, and reached out to let her thumb brush over his masked jaw. "Is it really you?" she wondered softly.

"Yes." His eyes looked a bit weathered, as if the weight of sadness had forced them down. He looked a few years too old for his age of only 31, and his hair was accentuated with clumps of loose dirt.

"May I come in?" he reiterated cautiously.

She nodded numbly. "Just...just make your way out to the front, I'll let you in."

He nodded, and crept away from her window.

She made her way to the front door and flipped on a lamp beside it. He was waiting behind the door, peering around himself as if a villager would spot him at any moment. She opened the door, and frowned. He looked like a thin, wounded survivor of a man. His clothes literally hung off of him, and he looked as though he hadn't had a decent bath in decades. He hurried past her, and she shut the door swiftly.

"I know you're going to ask first why I'm here, but can we save it for after I have something to eat?" he asked, rushed. He was still looking around with the paranoia of a madman.

"Sure," Sakura whispered, and led him to the kitchen. She began heating up some water for instant ramen, and from the corner of her eye she saw him sit down in a chair uneasily.

"I'm thankful that you let me in..." he murmured, glancing down at his hands. He wore a ragged black traveler's cloak, and a simple vest and pants beneath. "I know most people would rather kill me than even look at me around here...But I had an inkling that you'd be one of the maybe two people who would hear me out and let me in."

She glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Why's that?"

"Because you're not like the others," he responded simply, leaving it at that.

"So, then why ARE you here?"

"I needed to see you."

She stirred the water absently, pouring in the crunchy instant noodles once the water began to boil. "Why not Naruto?"

"Because you and I both know that while his head may be clouded with doubt, he'd be one of those to probably beat me to death before hearing me out."

She winced, but nodded. It was true. Naruto felt this betrayal on a personal scale above all other people - if Kakashi crossed his line of vision, he'd be deathly endangered.

"The truth is, I'm going to begin a pathetic attempt of convincing you that I'm not the criminal they've made me out to be."

"And why should I believe you?" Sakura shot quickly.

"Exactly. Technically you shouldn't. I have no proof - I have only my word. And this is a situation which, as your teacher I'd advise you to avoid out of riskiness....But, also as your teacher, I encourage you to at least let me tell my part, because this is me." He looked at her pleadingly.

Sakura poured his noodles into a bowl, and strode over to hand it to him alongside a pair of chopsticks. Kakashi pulled down his mask and looked down at the bowl's contents as if they were a full 3 course meal, and began devouring them at a speed that even Naruto would have to admire. Once the noodles were completely gone, he handed the bowl back to her, smiling sheepishly.

"As you can probably guess, I haven't eaten anything good since I left..."

It was hard for Sakura to accept these crappy, flavorless instant noodles as 'anything good', and she felt a pang of sympathy for her ex-sensei. She set the bowl in the sink, and pulled up a chair to sit across from him.

"So will you tell your story?" she asked, eyebrows raised in interest.

Kakashi looked extremely relieved, and his maskless face displayed a handsome smile. She'd only ever seen him maskless a few times before - both involving medicnin training, but it still had the same effect on her each time she saw it. His flesh was still a pale, creamy color - if not a bit more ashen from his lifestyle change, and his facial features balanced with one another to create a mix that sent any girl's heart aflutter. Sakura inwardly sighed. Why weren't there other men in the village as handsome as her sensei? And why did this handsome man have to be her sensei?

"All right," he said slowly, and looked down at his hands with a tense expression. "But I'm warning you - it may change how you see this so-called calm we're living through."

**END CHAPTER 2**


End file.
